in the shadow of a legend
by HanaAUB
Summary: A story about the life of Ruby and how she steps into the light after being L's shadow for years . About how she wants to change the famous detective and how her quest fails . Slight L/OC ; Near / OC
1. Chapter 1

In The Shadow of a legend

A story of Ruby's (OC) life and how she copes with always being in the shadow of a genius. Warnings the story is a bit depressing. Slight L/OC.

I'm sure almost everyone knows about the existence of the great detective L. Some view him as Evil, some as good, but no matter what they think they still acknowledge his existence. By now you might be thinking who is this and why is she writing all this. So I'll tell you, My name is Ruby and I'm the shadow of the shadow . I'm the person no one knows about, the person no one sees, the person that lives behind the scenes only to die and be forgotten. But maybe that's not really true because how can you forget something you have never even known exist. I've devoted all of my time to help L in hi quest for justice. At first it was hard for me to adjust to being invisible to everyone except L and Watari .

In time I got so used to being the one no one sees that when I was finally taken out of the dark corner I felt unnerved and uncomfortable. I remember very clearly the day when L thrust me out of my save heaven and into the light . I happened like this …..

… A month after the start of the kira case L decided to move us to Japan after establishing that Kira resides in the Island country . We took a flight to Tokyo . When we got there we stayed in a hotel for a week and then we started changing places every week , as to avoid being tracked down . A week and a half after we had arrived in Japan L sent watari to contact The Japanese task force . We had been working together for two weeks , when L and I noticed something . Information about The case was being leaked by someone in the task force . At that point L hired 12 FBI agents to come and investigate the members of the task force as to find the leak. A week later the agents were killed by Kira and the task force found out that they had been tailed . A lot of the quit at that moment leaving only 5 men to work with , that of course was something I had known would happen . After all the idea was to get the people who weren't that devoted to finding Kira to quit and it happened .The next day L contacted the task force again which wasn't a big surprise , but the thing that shocked me was that L told the chief that He was going to meet him and his men in a day and that all of us were going to work together to the end of the case . When I heard that I was shocked ,L didn't meet the people he worked with , he just didn't . As I was panicking on the inside L turned to me .

Ruby , as you heard we're going to work with the task force , they are going to be here tonight just so you know. And another think I know I usually keep you hidden ,but this time I want you to stay here and meet them . It's going to be too much of a bother to contact you when they're going to be here all the time. And also you are going to be a great help in finding that murderer .

I sat there for a moment in silence and then nodded in agreement . Satisfied with my answer L turned around and started typing . I sat there and watched him not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes I got tired of not doing anything and sat in front of my computer and started looking through the information trying to find some important clues that could help us end this case quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

The nigh before the meeting with the Japanese Task Force was spent quietly looking through documents involving the Kira case and the reports of the FBI agents. What I was able to find over the few days I had spent searching was hat there was a 90% chance that Kira was a student, probably in high school .The time passed very quickly and by the time I was done there was only an hour left till our guests came .I got up from the chair I was sitting in and looked over to L. He was sitting in his own chair, in his usual crouch and was munching away at some chocolate cookies. Sensing my gaze L turned around.

**Something I can help you with Ruby?**

**Oh no L. I was just thinking. I'm kind of worried about the arrival of the task force and how they will react to me. I've kind of gotten used to not being noticed that it scares me. **

**You don't need to worry about that. They are not coming here to judge you; they are coming to work on the case. So you should worry about what they thing of you.**

**Thank you L you always know what to say to make me feel better. **

With that said I turned around and walked to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. Just I came back to the room L was in and sat down we heard a knock on the door.

-**Come in its open – **was L's reply.

A few seconds later the door opened and in came 5 men. They lined up and turned to L showing their badges and introducing them." _That was stupid of them. They know that kira can kill only using a name and a face yet they give out their names so freely. Do they want to die "_Just as that though came into my head L turned around and 'shot' them with his hands?

-**What is the meaning of this? – **Asked one of them clearly not amused by L's actions.

-**If I was Kira Mr. Yagami you would be dead. As we know Kira can kill using only a name and a face. So don't give out your names so freely, let's value our lives. And with that said lets sit down. Everyone please turn off al electronic devices and put them on the table. **

**- What's the deal he still doesn't trust us – **said the same officer as before

- **That's not the case he just doesn't like being interrupted when he speaks – **That was the firs time I had spoken since they had come. My voice seemed to finally get them to notice my presence.

-**Who is she?'-** Again the same officer asked.

- **This is my assistant Ruby. She's been with me since the start of my career. When I old you we would work together I decided to make her come too. Mainly for two reasons : first, It would be easier to contact her this way and I wouldn't have hide her from you , and second , She needs to get used to working with people other than me.-** was L's reply .

I sat there a little shocked by his answer .When I had agreed to work for him I had been prepared to stay in his shadow till the day I die , but it seemed L had other plans for me .

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. L explained to the Task Force what our deductions were and what makes us come the conclusions we came to. He told them about my thoughts on the possibility of Kira being a student. As soon as L had finished with his speech . One of the officers, Matsuda his name was, turned to me and L and asked.

**I'm sorry if this sound a little rude but how old exactly are you two? **

**I'm 25 (not** sure how old L is so I kind of made it up)** and Ruby is 22. - **Was L's answer-** Can we go on now Matsuda?**

**Yes, sorry L.**

**As for that I want you to start calling me Ryuzaki instead of L.**

**Ok Ryuzaki. -** Was the reply of the Task Force members?

A few hours later Watari came and gave each one of them a belt and a fake badge. They were a little against using the badges but finally we managed to convince them to use them. After receiving the badges and belts the officers left leaving me an L alone, Watari having gone out to get more sweets. I took my chance and turned to L.

-** What did you mean earlier when you said that I needed to learn how to work with people other than you?**

**- I knew you were going to ask me about this Ruby. I meant that you wouldn't always work for me. A day would come when you'd have to work for someone else. **

**- You know that I don't want to work for anyone else right?**

**-I know but I won't be around all the time. A time would come when someone would replace me and you would work for him/her.** **That would be one of my successors, not that I plan on dying any time soon, and you and I both know I would solve crime as long as I breathe, so you don't need to worry. **

**-I would never willingly work for anyone else. I work for you, no one else.**

**-This is not the time for this we'll talk about this later on. **

And with that said we both turned around and went back to work.

-_**Yes, Another chapter done. It was a bit hard for me to stick to the things they usually say. L might be a little OOC and for that sorry, but I did my best. Please ignore any spelling mistakes. And I hope you like it.**_

**_Rate and Review Please!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers. I'm here with another chapter, I hope you like it .It took me some time to write it but now it's finally done, so on with the chapter.

Ruby sat in front of her computer the rest of the night, vaguely looking trough information about Kira on the internet. Her mind was more focused on her previous conversation. She didn't understand why L wouldn't answer her question, it wasn't like him at all usually he would tell her everything that was on his mind and they would try to deal with whatever was troubling him together. But this time L didn't share his thoughts with her , he dodged the conversation entirely deciding to use the 'it is not the time for this ' card , knowing that Ruby wouldn't force him into telling her . And she didn't, the moment he said those words, she dropped the subject, but there were still a lot of questions in her head lest unanswered and L could be sure she wouldn't let that topic go until she got her answers .While Ruby was lost in her thoughts L was sitting in the other side of the room watching her stare at the computer screen. L knew what she was thinking and he was sure she wouldn't let their conversation go.

As he watched her his mind wondered back to the thing that caused all this. A few days before he moved both himself and Ruby to Japan he was suddenly struck with a though that even up until this day troubled his otherwise calm mind. He knew that the Kira case would be nothing like the cases he had solved so far and even the LABB murder case would be like child's play before this unsolvable case. Maybe it was because he had known BB personally and thus it was easier for him to predict what the younger boy would do. But now it was different , he didn't know who he was facing , it could be a man ,a woman or Kira could be a group of people , and that alone made L's job all the more difficult .At the beginning of the case he already knew this wasn't going to be easy and the moment he had to contact the police for help he knew that on this case he would be putting more than his reputation as a detective on the line , this time he was putting not only his life on the line , but Watari and Ruby's as well . That was something that troubled him very much, because he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen to either one of his companions.

And that's how the night passed, with L and Ruby both lost in their thoughts.

The next morning the task force came again and everyone got to work. They were sitting and looking through the reports of the FBI agents, when L turned around and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

**As you all know the last three weeks you and your families had all been tailed by the twelve FBI agent , and a few days ago just a day before they were scheduled to leave Japan all 12 of them were killed. And because of that Ruby and I decide that there is a great chance that Kira is one of the people being tailed. I made Ruby research every detail around the agents' deaths and what she managed to find is that the people being tailed by agent Penber are most likely to be Kira or someone close to him/her, so I suggest we set up cameras in the homes of these people and monitor them for a week.**

**Set up cameras in their homes? That illegal are you out of your mind L? **

**Calm down Aizawa he's right it's only going to be for a week and none of them are going to find out about this. And besides it's all so we can prove they aren't guilty. **

**Thank you . Now I'll call Watari and he and Ruby are going to set up the cameras. **

**Wait a second L, who did Penber investigate?**

**The people tailed by Penber were Chief Yagami, Mr. Yukimura and their families. **

**And what is the possibility of one of them being Kira?**

**I would say 5.0 % mister Yagami. Do you have any more questions?**

**No L none. **

**OK, let's go on. Ruby you leave with Watary in an hour to set up the camera.**

**Yes L. **

And so everyone went back to work. A few hours later Ruby and Watari came back.

-**We're done L. everything is in place.**

**- Did you have any problems Ruby?**

**-No, we didn't.**

**-Good. Oh and Ruby would you mind getting me a cup of tea?**

**-Not at all, I'll be back in a minute.**

With that said she turned around and walked to the kitchen. "_What is wrong with me I can't stop thinking back to the conversation we had yesterday. Why did he say that? What did he mean by it? Does he rally think I would abandon him just like that? Doesn't he know how much he means to me? Sometimes I think he's trying to get rid of me. And if that's true, what if he's really trying to get rid of me. No stop it! I have to stop thinking like that. He's not trying to get rid of me. Now I'll just make his some tea "_With that thought Ruby took out a pot and made some tea. A few minutes later she came back with a tray of steaming cups and a bowl of sugar cubes. Everyone took on and L dumped half the sugar cubes in his cup. He sat in his chair, stirred his tea and stared at her.

-**Is something wrong Ruby? You seem a little out of it. Are you feeling OK?**

**- Oh, yes I'm fine just thinking **

**- Ok, if you're sure. **

**- Well, now that you mention it, she does look a little pale. Why don't you go get some sleep Ruby? -** said Watari, putting his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

**- Oh no. I couldn't leave you to do all the work.**

**- No Ruby you should go. I don't want you getting sick. - ** Now L's voice was stern as he told her get some rest.

**- Yes L. Well see you all later. **

**Ok Ruby. Have a nice nap. – **came the reply of all the men the room.

L watched her walk to her room and when she went out of sight he turned to Watari.

-**Watari could you make a bowl of chicken soup for ruby?**

**- Yes L. I'll get right to it.**

**- Thank you Watari.**

With that the old man went into the kitchen. A weft hours later the task force had left and L got up from his seat in front of hi computer. He was going to see Ruby. When he got to her room, he knocked on the door but got no reply. She must have fallen asleep. He opened the door and went inside. What he saw made his heart melt, on the bed in the middle of the room lay Ruby, curled into a ball with the pillow clutched in he hands. Her hair was strewn out on the bed around her and her face was calm and peaceful. L stood here and watched him for a while, but then walked to the bed and lay down next to her. He was tired to say the least it had been a month since the both of them had gotten a decent amount of sleep. He covered both of them with a blanket and soon he fell asleep. A few moments later the door opened quietly. Watari smiled at the scene in front of him. Ruby had turned around in her sleep and had baried he head in L's chest and L had wrapped his arms around her , his head rested on hers and his face buried in her hair. The were so peaceful and looked content in each other's arms . As Watari closed the door behind him leaving them to sleep, he knew that things between the two were going to chance, hopefully for the better. At the same time in the other side of the city a brown haired boy was just going to sleep. He had in his hands a black note book and a pen. He had just finished writing something in the note book. He laughed ands he put away the note book , knowing that what he had written in that note book was going to change the world .That note book was going to help hi fulfill his dream and that very note book was going to turn the word upside down nor only for L and Ruby , but for the whole world. As the brown haired boy fell asleep, over him loomed a horrifying creature. The beast gave an awful laugh and said.

**My Light, this looks like it's going to be very amusing. I never would have guessed that you humans are so interesting. **

With that said the beast or shinigami, spread its batlike wings and flew out of the room to look for ways to entertain itself while the boy slept. The shinigami's name was Ruyk and so Ryuk flew around the city, laughing like a mad man. He had found something to amuse himself with and you could be sure that that didn't mean anything good. A lot of people were going to die just because of that simple fact and the shinigami's amusement also spelled trouble for L, big trouble.

_So , I'm finally done with this chapter . The ending was a bit hard to write and the way I introduced Light might suck a little bit but I' m glad I was able to write it . Um that's it I guess , so read and review please . And see you next time . _


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello again dear readers I would like to apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I had a lot to do at school and I finally found some free time to write. Well to get to the point … So I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'd like to apologize in advance if there are any spelling mistakes. So that's it. Getting on with the story now**.

The sun rose over the horizon as Ruby started to wake up. In a few minutes she was wide awake and she sat up, looking around the room looking for her companion. After discovering he was long gone she stood up and got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and an overly long red t-shirt. Ruby rubbed her eyes and started walking out of the room, when something caught her eye. On a small table in the corner of the room was a plate of pancakes, a cup and a pot of tea. Next to the pancakes was a tube of chocolate syrup. Ruby went to the table and saw a little note stuck to the tube. She picked it up and read it quickly. Smiling to herself she set the note aside and picked up a fork, sitting down on the chair. She was very hungry, so she wasted no time and after covering the tower of pancakes with a tone of syrup, she started eating. After finishing her breakfast Ruby stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Before leaving the room she went back to the table and wrote down something on the note and set it neatly on the table. Just after Ruby closed the door after a hidden door in the other side of the room opened and in came L. He wasted no time and headed straight to the table picking up the note he read it. Below his messy handwriting there were written two simple words. **– "****Thank you "**

He could help the smile that was tugging at the edge of his lips. He set down the note and picked up the empty plate and cut, putting them on a tray nest to the no empty pot. When he was done gathering the things he put the note in the pocket of his jeans and went out of the same door he had come in from. A few minutes later he walked in the kitchen putting the dishes in the sink and started washing them. In the mean time Ruby sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom looking at her. She stared into her deep dark blue eyes, examining how the light reflected of them. Then she looked at her nose small and her lips, pale and full, to her hair long and a fiery red, the reason behind her name, and over the rest of her body. Ruby didn't really put much effort into her appearance that much was evident. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't what people would call beautiful either, or at lest that's what she thought. She was too pale, very slim, she was short and she always looked like she hasn't slept in ages. That probably had something to do with the fact she often stayed up late to help L with cases, and if not she just kept him company. It wasn't that she was complaining about it, she wasn't the kind of person who needed a lot of sleep, on the contrary her body needed very little sleep to function properly and that helped her a lot. This was another thing she had in common with L; the two of them could stay awake for weeks and not require more than three hours of sleep. Well eventually sleep did catch up to them, just like it had last nigh. When that happened they would always end up falling asleep next to each other. So as she stared at her reflection Ruby went over all the things she had in common with her dark haired companion. A few moments later she was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

**-"**_**Are you coming out Ruby? The task force is going to be here in a few minutes" –**_ Came L's voice from behind the closed door.

_**- "Yes L, I'll be out in a few seconds ." **_

_**- "Ok Ruby. I'll be in the main room. "**_

With that said he turned around and walked to the other room sitting down in front of his computer. Just like she said, Ruby came out seconds later and sat down on the chair next to his.

_**-"L, I know you probably saw the note already but I still want to say, thank you for the wonderful breakfast." **_

_**- "It's no problem Ruby. I'm glad you liked it so much, I did make it myself. "**_

_**- "You did? I didn't know you could cook." **_

_**- "Well now you know, oh and another thing Ruby, I want to inform you that we'll be moving in a week." **_

_**- "Where? To another hotel?"**_

_**- "No. Watari and I have built a building designed especially for the purpose of the investigation. Also you know the son of Mr. Yagami, Light, right. We have been monitoring him for a while ,as you know , and I ,as you'd probably have noticed by now, find him suspicious . I have a very strong feeling that he has something to do with Kira or he could even be Kira himself." **_

_**- "Well about the Yagami kid , I noticed that too , but he doesn't seem suspicious . He looks like the normal student , well if you don't look at his perfect scores , but something about him gives me this really bad feeling like he's hiding something. You know like in the movies when there is this seemingly perfect guy , who later turns out to be a serial killer. Well I think that's the case with him . As for the new building I think it's a little bit too much but you and I both know I would argue with you ."**_

_**- "Yes I know . "**_

Just as he said that there was a knock on the door and a few second later in came the police officers . They sat on the couch and started to discuss what each of them had found . It seemed that Kira had gained a lot of followers , who were making their job harder by sending in fake letters and phoning to say that they were Kira . A few hours later , the group plus Ruby had gone through a million fake letters and even more phone calls , and they had had just about enough of this .

"_**This is madness ! Are these people crazy ? Why are they trying to make our job even harder ? Don't they understand that Kira is a criminal ?" – **_Came the shout of Aizawa .

"_**I don't think they understand how important it is to catch this killer .**_ _**But even if they don't that doesn't mean we have to give up , we'll catch that psycho and justice will be served.**_

"_**Thank you Ruby , I needed to hear that .' **_

"_**No problem Aizawa ." **_

And so they went back to work . When the task force finally got up to leave it was four in the morning . They had finished checking all the messages and none of them were of any importance . Along the way L had informed them about the new building and had told them to take a day to rest up and gather their stuff . They were going to stay in that building until the case was finished. After deciding where and when Watari was going to meet them a day later to take them to the place they left for home. Ruby and L sat in silence for a while until she turned to him .

"_**Where is Watari by the way ?"**_

"_**Well you remember what I told you about Light ?" **_

"_**Yes I do."**_

"_**Well , I decided it would be best to get close to him so I and gather information on him and see if my suspicions are true." **_

"_**And how do you plan to do that . "**_

"_**I though about this earlier today and decided to enroll in the same school as him and monitor is why Watari is not here he went to set things up . "**_

"_**Are you sure about this L ? I don't think this is this is the best thing to do."**_

"_**Yes Ruby , I'm sure . I have this whole thing planned out . I'll get close to him and I'll gather all the information I need. I'll be able to do more than what I would be able to if I didn't do this." **_

"_**I know . It's just what you said the other day and what you're doing now . It seems to me like you're taking too many risks. I don't want you to get hurt ."**_

"_**I can't say everything is going to be fine but I know what kind of risk I'm taking and I think that it's with it . But on the other had I've never lost before and I don't plan on losing now , so there is no need to worry ." **_

With that said he turned around and started typing on his computer . Ruby wasn't sure what to think of this , she was worried for him and a part of her knew something really bad was going to happen.

A few days later the whole group had moved to the Kira investigation headquarters . L had initiated his plan and at the moment he was at the entrance ceremony of the school he would be attending. He sat in his chair waiting for his name to be called .

_**-'Hideki Ruyga !"**_

That was his cue to get up and walk to the podium . He stood and slouched as he approached the front of the room . Stopping next to Light he turned to the crowd of students as he began his speech. After they both had their turn at speaking Light and L sat down it the two empty chairs in the very front. They sat there for a while , when Light turned to him .

_**-"Congratulations on entering Ruyga ."**_

_**- "Thank you Light. I'm very glad to be able to meet you." **_

_**- "It is nice meeting you too. "**_

_**-"Light I hear your father is a police officer ."**_

_**- "Yes he is."**_

_**- "Well I'd like to tell you something about the Kira case."**_

_**-" About the Kira case ? What can you tell me?"**_

_**- "I won't say it until you promise not to tell anyone about this."**_

_**-" Ok , I promise , I won't tell anyone."**_

_**-" Light ,what I want to tell you is that I'm L ….."**_

_**( To be continued)**_

Ok this was the new Chapter , hope you liked it and rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The secret is out**

_Recap:_

_**- "I won't say it until you promise not to tell anyone about this."**_

_**-" Ok , I promise , I won't tell anyone."**_

_**-" Light ,what I want to tell you is that I'm L ….."**_

_**( To be continued)**_

_End of recap:_

Fear and panic was the first thing Light Yagami felt when he heard those words. _"He can't be L. But what if he is? Ugh how did I get myself in this situation? Think Light if he really is L he'll notice if I'm acting too nervous around him and he'll suspect me. I have to act normal, as if nothing happened. That's right this will be just another act I'm going to have to put up for the sake of my idea " _

-**Are you ok Light you spaced of on me. **

**- Oh, yes I'm fine. It's just that wasn't something you hear every day and I was a little shocked. **

**- It would be understandable.**

**- So you're L. But I don't understand why you're telling me this. It's not that I'm not honored that you chose to tell me but I'm curious why me. **

**- Well, as you know already I work with your father and he told me about you. I thought about what he told me about you and decided that you would be of great help to me in the investigation.**

**- Why thank you, but I don't really get where you're going with this. **

**- What I'm trying to say is that I would be really glad if you decide to help in the case. **

"_That's my chance to get close to L and eliminate him. But what if he isn't the real L? What if this is a trap? No I won't take the bait L "_

_**I'm sorry L but I have to finish my studies and besides I'm sure you would be able to finish the case on your own.**_

_**If that's what you want then ok.**_

With that L turned around and went to the car, where Watari was waiting for him.

_**Well see you around Light.**_

And he closed the car door. _"Ruby isn't going to like it. She hates it when I take risks like this, but I'll just have to deal with it when I get back"_

_-**Watari, how is Ruby?**_

_**-Not very happy. She's just worried for you, you know, she's not used to you taking risks and this is still going to take some getting used to for her.**_

_**-I know. It's just that I feel kind of guilty. When she first came to work with me I had tried my hardest to keep her always by me. And now when she's willing to stay by my side for as long as I live, I'm trying to get her to do the exact opposite. **_

_**- What I can tell you L is what I think of the matter.**_

_**- And that is?**_

_**- I think that you're starting to develop feelings for her and that this whole thing is some sort of defensive reaction.**_

_**-Watari, you and I both know that my job doesn't allow me to have such feelings.**_

_**- It may not allow it, but that doesn't mean you don't have those feelings. And another thing is that you've never actually followed rules, so why start now?**_

The old man grew silent leaving L to ponder over what he had just told the young detective.

**L's POV**

"_Watari was right. I never actually follow the rules, so why should I start now. But I can't put Ruby in danger like that, especially with Kira as my opponent. And besides there is no way she'll return my feelings." _

**Ruby's POV**

"_Where is he? He should be back by now? What if something happened to him? No don't think like that Watari is with him and if something had happened, then Watari would have called by now. How could I let him do this? He's putting himself in danger and I'm supposed to keep him safe. Calm down, nothing is wrong with him"_

As I was having a panic attack, the door opened and L walked in.

**-**_**You're back; do you know how worried I was?**_

_**-Calm down Ruby, I'm fine nothing to panic about.**_

_**- Nothing to panic about? You're out trailing a possible Kira suspect and you're telling me to calm down? What and I supposed to do if something happens to you? What is he finds out who you actually are? What am I supposed to do if that happened and a few weeks later you end up dead? How do you think I would cope with that?**_

And ant the end of my speech I gave out a quiet sob falling to my knees. I'm guessing L didn't expect that, because his face was a fine picture of shock.

**L's POV**

I watched as Ruby fell to he knees, her body shaking with sobs as the thought of me leaving her. As I watched shocked, I felt my hear break into tiny little peaces as I was the one to cause her pain. I kneeled in front of her and hugged her for the first time since the two of us met. A few second later Rubies wrapped her arms around me as I lifted her of the ground and carried her to our room, away from the rest of the task force.__I sat her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket lying next to her .A few minutes later we were both asleep.

**Watari's POV**

"_Maybe I should go and see if they need anything" _And with that thought I went to L's room. Opening the door I looked in and was met by the most adorable sight. L and Ruby lay in bed hugging each other in their sleep. My smile grew even more when I saw the smile on L's face. I had rarely ever seen the young detective smile and I was happy to see this rare occurrence. Not wanting to disturb the two I closed the door and went to my own room. I was usually against messing around with people's lives but this time I planned to give Ruby and L's relationship a slight push in the right direction. For the first and the last time in my life I was going to play match maker.

_**That was the new chapter my dear readers. As you can see Watari is going to play match maker. **_

_**Now I decided to reply to the reviewers at the end of each chapter. This is going to start when I upload the next chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6

The race is on

**Warning! Contains lemons. By the way his is my first time ever writing a lemon **

**Light's POV**

"_That was so close. He almost got me there .But how he could suspect me already. He must be better than I thought, which means I have to be more careful with what I do. But I can't stop, I have to win... And I'll win no matter what it takes. He will pay for standing in the way of justice." _I looked around my room, trying to calm myself down. _"Ok, for him to come to the school I go to must mean he's on to me. So this means that he came so he could get close to me and investigate me easier. But what if I do the same? What if I get close to him, earn his trust and find a way to get his real name? Yes that's what I'll do and when I do get his name it's going to be the end of the road for L, and there will be no one to stop me." _And with that thought in my head I started plotting ways of obtaining L's name. And after hours of thinking this through I decided that the best way to do that would be to join the investigation. I just needed to find a good enough reason to present to the detective and everything would go as planned.

**End of Light's POV**

At the same time on the other side of the city, in the specially constructed building L and Ruby were still in bed ….

A few hours later the sun started to rise and its rays filled the room.

The first one to wake up surprisingly wasn't L.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, looking around the room, and then she looked down. What she saw made her heart melt. L was asleep, his head lying on her chest, his arms were wrapped around her stomach and his face was more peaceful than she had ever seen it. Not wanting to wake him up she lay her head back down and stroked his hair lovingly. Too lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when L woke up and was surprised when he sat up and pulled her in an even tighter hug. She let out a tiny sound of surprise and buried her head in his chest, wrapping her own arms around him. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

**-"**_**Ruby why did you react the way you did when I came back last night?**_

_**-You really don't know? L , I'm really attached to you and when you took that long to come back , for a second I imagined that you weren't coming back or worse that you were dead. And those thoughts drove me insane. **_

_**- I understand now.**_

_**- L, now that you ask me this, I remembered that I wanted to tell you something last night.**_

_**- And what is it?**_

_**-I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that no matter how this sounds you won't hate me for it.**_

_**- Ruby, nothing you tell me is going to make me hate you.**_

_**- Ok. Well, it has something to do whit how I reacted last night. You know I told you I had gotten really attached to you. It's more than just being attached to you. What I'm trying to tell you is that... I'm in love with you.**_

As soon as those words left her mouth she darted her eyes to L's face, trying to see how he would react. Surprise, shock, relief, hatred and then sadness flashed through his eyes.

_**You hate me now. Great!**_

_**No Ruby! It's not that .I'm really happy, because I love you too. But I'm angry, because this case won't allow me to act upon my feelings. I'm sorry Ruby, but I'm going to have to ask you to settle with rejection.**_

_**But why? How does the case have anything to do with this?**_

_**Ruby, you and I both know that the case is more important for me than anything.**_

_**Oh, so the case is more important than your feelings and it's more important than me? How silly of me to think I was of any importance to you!Well, if this case is more important I should leave you to it then. Wouldn't want to waste your precious time in worthless little me.**_

And with that Ruby turned on her heels and left the room, tears falling down her pale face. L made a move to follow her but as he was about to reach her, the elevator doors closed in front of him.

**Watari's POV**

I was just about to come into L's room to give him and Ruby breakfast, when I overheard their fight. From what I could hear Ruby had confessed her feelings for L and he was trying to explain to her that they can't do this now, not his smartest move if you ask me. After a few angry shouts Ruby ran out of the room crying and a few seconds later L followed her, only to be stopped when the elevator doors closed in his face. It was clear that none of them had noticed me, but now was the time for me to do something. I walked to L and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and I got a clear view of his pained face. He clearly had no idea why Ruby was angry at him, but knew it was something he had said that caused this.

_**- Why won't she understand Watary? I can't do this now; I can't put her in danger.**_

_**- She doesn't see it that way. From what you told her it seamed like you care more for the case and that to you she is worthless.**_

_**- But that's not true, she is the world to me.**_

_**- Well, I'm not the one you should be telling this to. Look I'll help you, but you have to promise me that you will try this relationship thing, if only for her sake.**_

_**- Ok Watari.**_

And with that I told him my plan. After that I set off looking for Ruby, with L following close behind me. I found her in the kitchen. She was making a cup of tea .She was still crying and mumbling to herself.

_-__**I'm worthless to him. How could I ever think he would choose me over the case? I mean nothing to him. I bet he said that he loves me just because he felt sorry for me. How could I be so stupid? I should probably leave. I'm not really of any worth, so I shouldn't waste his time.**_

As soon as she said that even more tears started to flow down her face. I turned to my left and say L clench his hands. I told him that everything was going to be ok and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I stepped inside Ruby fixed her eyes on me.

_**-Oh hello Watari.**_

_**-Hello Ruby dear. Oh my, why are you crying?**_

_**- L and I got into a fight and he said something that upset me, and in a moment of rage I said something to him that I now feel bad for telling him.**_

_**- Oh Ruby, I'm sure he knows that you said that just because you were upset.**_

_**- But Watari, we've never fought like that.**_

_**- Don't worry dear things have a way of fixing themselves believe me. But now seeing as you've calmed down I feel I should invite someone in here with us. Come in L.**_

At the sound of his name the young man walked in. I turned to Ruby to see her reaction, which was just as I wanted it to be. She wasted no time in taking her place at L's side and hugging him as if her life depended on it. I decided that I should leave them to straighten out their differences, so I turned on my heels and left the room quickly.

**Ruby's POV**

The moment I wrapped my arms around L I heard the door close, signaling that Watari had left to give us some privacy. I smiled as I tightened my hold on the young man before me. I felt so happy to be here and I felt even happier when I felt his long thin arms wrap around my waist. I knew this moment was perfect and I felt like nothing in the world could ruin it. After a few minutes of silence I finally looked up and my eyes met his.

_**-L I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I should have known that there is nothing more important than the case. I'm really sorry for causing such a scene, jut because I felt offended by your words. Will you forgive me?**_

_**- Ruby stop. It's not true. The case is important to me but, that doesn't mean it's the most important thing. You should know by now that you are the only thing I treasure the most. The cases are important, but they ere just a way for me to keep myself in shape, a way to test myself. **_

_**- But what I said …**_

_**-No. Your reaction was perfectly normal. It was I who did something wrong. I shouldn't have said those things to you. And the second you left I realized that if I let you leave me, I would be miserable. So it is I who should be begging for forgiveness, not you. Ruby will you forgive me. **_

_**-Yes! I love you L, with all my heart and I'll always forgive you, no mater what.**_

I said as I leaned in closer to him and placed my lips on his. At first nothing happened, but as I was about to pull away he surprised me by kissing back. His lips moved against mine in a slow rhythm as his arms made their way to my lower back. We broke away for air, only to go into an even more passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I gave in, letting him explore my mouth. Soon things got more heated, when his arms found their way under my shirt. We broke the kiss and dashed to his room, not wanting to be caught in the kitchen, making out. As the door shut behind L, he pulled me into yet another kiss. Soon we had started to take off our clothes, first my shit, then his and so on until we were only in our under ware. L laid me on his bed and got on top of me, his hand roaming my body. Suddenly I gave out a moan as his hand went under my panties and rubbed my clit. I moaned again when he pushed a finger inside of me, setting a slow pace. Soon he was pumping his fingers in and out of me in a fast pace as my hands rubbed him trough his boxers. A few trusts of his fingers later I felt a tingle as I came. L pulled hi fingers out and took of my panties and his boxers as he positioned himself .Looking at my body again he gave a sort of purr as he pushed himself inside of my dripping core.__I gave a loud moan at the feeling of being so completely filled up ,but that soon turned into groans ,pants and moans of bliss as he started thrusting in and out of me , picking up his pace after each thrust. Soon he was pounding into me with such force, hitting my g-spot perfectly with each trust, making me scream in pleasure.

_**-aaaaaah! L.. oh yes right there … ah it's so good . Yes don't stop…. Faster . faster! **_

_**- Ruby …. I love you , so much**_

_**- I love you too…. Aaaaaahh . I think I'm close .**_

_**- Me too.**_

Suddenly ,just as I was about to come L pulled out , only to turn me around and pound into me from a new angle ,making waves of pleasure shoot through me . A few thrusts later I came with a scream . A few thrusts later L came too and lay next me, covering us with a sheet as we feel asleep.

_Finally I want to thank all of you for the reviews and I hope you liked match maker Watari. :D Special thanks to Rose_ With 2 Sides, Cretha Loesing and Silver Levi. Sorry if I miss someone. To all my reviewers I wish a nice day and I send them virtual hugs.


End file.
